


The Parrocy

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Bad Pirate Poetry [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bad Poetry, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Ridiculousness, parrot!Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: I couldn't help myself. Some stories are simply too awesome not to disgrace with really bad poetry. Thank you, El & Zoi, for being so ridiculous <3 And of course, thank you Favourite, for doing the very first! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts), [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts), [Favourite_alias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favourite_alias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Parrot's Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206694) by [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF), [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko). 



_Humansilver:_  
Parrot, parrot in the sky  
spread your coloured wings and fly  
through the clouds towards my ship  
make my lovesick heartbeats flip...

 _Parrotflint:_  
You're my master, I'm your pet,  
although there's something I've forget...  
I recall us sharing a kiss,  
but when and why I seem to miss...

 _Humansilver:_  
Well this is really nothing new,  
just another asshole thing from you.  
My lover turning into a bird,  
like my life needed to get more absurd.

 _Parrotflint:_  
Your hair is quite a cozy nest,  
and I love to nestle your human chest.  
But oh, my master, why so grumpy?  
Never before have you been this jumpy.

Humansilver:  
You assholish bird, I have my reason,  
to scream and curse about this treason.  
I thought I fucked a human carrot,  
and now he's turned into a parrot!

 _Parrotflint:_  
It's so much better being a bird,  
but I didn't mean to drop a turd,  
on poor Billy Bones' thick, blonde skull,  
I imagine it made him a little dull.

 _Humansilver:_  
Oh, come on, poultry, try your best,  
destroying others little lovebirds nest!  
Remember that you gave up my ass,  
and that, my love is no reason for sass.

 _Parrotflint:_  
What am I hearing? What's that noice?  
Have to listen - I have no choise!  
Oh, horror of horror, fly and run!  
it's Billy who's fucking that bloke Ben Gunn!

 _Humansilver:_  
So THAT'S what you're doing, filthy peeper!  
Sneaking up on others, you creeper.  
Seriously, Flint, I'm getting hurt,  
having every reason for being curt.

 _Parrotflint:_  
Please stop whining, I'm shifting back.  
Come take a ride on your heated hack!  
You know I would never give up your butt,  
I'm a major sucker for Silverflint smut.

 _Humansilver:_  
Well, come and repent, ungrateful dick,  
remember I can choose and pick,  
from lots of men, so horny and willy,  
behave or I swear I will turn to Billy!

 _Parrotflint:_  
Well, now I'm hurt and go to grumble,  
you didn't even give me a crumble...  
It's hard to have a tiny brain,  
and my tiny heart is in serious pain.

 _Humansilver:_  
Oh, come here, you assholish creature,  
I have something nice to feature.  
Some sunflowerseeds for my little pet,  
and you haven't seen the best thing yet...

 _Parrotflint & Humansilver:_  
Seriously, fandom, how did you manage,  
to make two innocent pirates this savage?  
Even if we are famous crooks,  
pictured in series, movies and books,  
we still have feelings (we're only men!),  
but if this is the deal... fuck it then!  
Turn us into whatever you wish,  
birds or beasts or faitytale fish.  
This fandom is getting seriously mad,  
but if you'd stop, we'd get quite sad.  
So, please, give us feathers, fins and paws,  
after all, we're pirates and follow no laws.


End file.
